fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cerberus Dawson
Cerberus is one of the 7 Great Fairies a team from Fairy Tail (1st Gen) in my up and coming fanfiction "Fairy Tail a New Horizon" Cerberus is Ikki Kiretsu's long time friend and rival having dueled each other multiple times with Ikki winning every time. People describe Cerberus as arrogant, rude, and pretty much insane. Well that's basically the truth raised by a Dark Guild at a young age bad habits die hard and Cerberus is just naturally crazy. Though Cassius is even more insane while in Dragon Force mode. Cerberus uses a type of magic that allows him to inhabit a "sin" and gain astonishing powers but as a trade of he becomes overwhelm by that sin and can loose control easily. =Appearance= Cerberus is a fairly tall man standing a little over 5 foot 11 inches and has orange spiky hair that is always a mess. He is usually shirtless or wearing a leather jacket and a undershirt with bold statements like MAGE or DEATH. He usually wears ripped jeans and combat boots. Cerberus is a chain smoker and rarely seen without a cigarette. This is because it helps calm his sin magic down and under control. Cerberus'es left arm was blown off in the explosion that killed his parents so when he lived at the dark guild Dark Infinity he was mage a new one while darker in color bearing the mark of the dark guild. Cerberus is always smiling sometimes just a smug smirk and sometimes a psychotic grin. Nobody knows what hes so happy about... =Personality= Cerberus is well... insane to say the least he's constantly smiling and making smart remarks about everything. He constantly plays pranks on the rest of the guild usually ending with someone hurt. And constantly tries to annoy Mavis. He's always getting into fights especially with Tiaki who he hates (every fight has been a draw) And drinks.... a lot. He drinks easily as much as Cana and Bachus but he enjoys a lot harder and more alcohol intensive drinks than both. He drinks enough alcohol to kill a normal person but somehow hes managed to survive. =History= Born to a poor family in a small town Cerberus didn't have that great of a childhood. He didn't have anything that he wanted for his parents could not afford it. Cerberus was bickering with his brother one day when suddenly a fire lacrama exploded catching the house on fire. Cerberus ran when suddenly the large power lacrama under there house exploded as well killing both of his parents and leaving him without an arm. He wandered into the woods looking for anyone to help him that's when he met a man by the name of Darmek Nebula he took Cerberus under his wing and brought him to his home. The dark guild, Dark Infinity. Cerberus learned Sin Magic from the guild master and became famous within the guild for his skill at magic he was only 12 at the time. Then one day a group of people stormed the guild killing the guild master and destroying his new found home. Cerberus was knocked unconscious and when he woke up he found a strange woman standing over him. She was dressed in all white and spoke in a soothing tone. This woman was Mavis Vermilion. Mavis treated his wounds and told him stories about Fairy Tail mesmerized he accidentally showed off his magic when robbers tried to rob the house next door. Mavis was astounded that such a young boy could use such advanced magic. Mavis then personally invites Cerberus to the guild and he happily obliged. Soon after he got into a fight with a man named Ikki Kiretsu and lost to him Ikki then asked him to join his team and as Cerberus stood up he accepted. =Abilities= Sin Stance, Pride Cerberus assumes a magic stance overflowing him with pride. But it allows him to attack and control shadows around him. Sin Stance, Gluttony Cerberus assumes a magic stance overflowing him with a hunger for blood. But it allows him to create mini black holes to suck things in. Sin Stance, Envy Cerberus assumes a magic stance overflowing him with jealousy. But it allows him to copy another persons magic he can copy up o 3 magics at at time. Sin Stance, Wrath Cerberus assumes a magic stance overflowing him with anger. But it allows him to harden and control his own blood. Sin Stance, Lust Cerberus assumes a magic stance overflowing him with sexual desire. But it allows him to cancel out and control another persons magic. Sin Stance, Sloth Cerberus assumes a magic stance overflowing him with laziness. But it triples hes speed and strength allowing him to lift even small buildings. Sin Stance, Greed Cerberus assumes a magic stance making him want everything. But it allows him to turn parts of his body into solid gold. Category:Mage